


Surprise Present

by GayCalculator



Series: Elder Rolls [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Elder Scrolls
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Clerics, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Kissing, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, MILD - Freeform, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Smut, Strap-Ons, Thighs, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCalculator/pseuds/GayCalculator
Summary: Khanít surprises her fiance with a certain toy from the market and Eirei is quickly in a new world of pleasure
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Elder Rolls [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996864
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Surprise Present

**Author's Note:**

> I ask myself why I can't write a simple 1k porn without plot and then I suffer. Here's another iteration of Khanit and Rei smut and I promise I'm going to post some non-porn eventually.

“What do you mean you got a surprise for later?” Rei asked her fiance with a raised eyebrow. 

“Oh, you’ll see. Hopefully, I’ll get you all to myself tonight.” Khanít replied before kissing her on the cheek.   
Rei wondered just what had Khanít gotten into in the shopping district. 

Hours later, all it took was Rei snuggling up to Khanít in the tavern they were staying at, her lithe fingers running across Khanít’s exposed stomach, dipping further and further down as her head rested on Khanít’s shoulder. Khanít had been in conversation with some other adventures sitting across from them at their table, but she felt how she jolted when her teasing began. When Rei felt Khanít’s hand brush against her exposed thigh between her skirt and thigh highs she knew it was only a matter of time before she got worked up and pulled her to their bedroom. 

Sure enough, not even 5 minutes later Rei was being pushed into the wall of their rented room, lips locked with Khanít who kicked their door shut behind her. 

“You’re such a tease” Khanít grinned into the kiss as her hands went to grope Rei’s thigh, pulling up her leg so she’d hook it around her waist like she always did. 

“Weren’t you the one promising me a surprise this afternoon?” Rei replied before pulling Khanít back to her, leg locking around the other just as she wanted. She wasted no time in sliding her hands up underneath Khanít’s loose shirt to palm at her tits under the wrappings. 

“Someone’s impatient” Khanít growled as her free hand focused on undoing the back of Rei’s dress, the top of her dress falling down to expose her neck and chest, to which Khanít’s kisses dipped to leave new marks on Rei’s throat. “But you aren’t getting it just yet.” she sounded all too smug against her lover’s skin, determined to wear her down into a needy mess before she got the surprise

Khanít lifted Rei off the ground without warning, arm secure around her waist, and carried her to their bed, falling onto the bed herself so Rei was still underneath her. Khanít gazed at her with a wolfish smile, admiring the bright blush blooming across the other woman’s skin, accented by new darkening marks on Rei’s neck that would be hidden by her dress. 

“Look at you Eirei” Khanít’s arm was still around the other’s waist, keeping her pinned against her as she groped at Rei’s exposed body. “You’re all mine” 

“S-shut up” Rei’s cheeks were bright pink, her arms around Khanít’s shoulders as if asking her not to pull away, though her legs spread open on their own like the desperate whore she always was for the orc’s touch. “C-come on and fuck me already love” her lips curled into a smug grin of her own as she challenged her. 

“Getting mouthy are we?” Khanít grabbed hold of Rei’s dress and pulled the rest of it down in one quick motion, and this time was precise enough there wasn’t an audible rip as it pooled on the floor. Khanít looked her over, thumb pressed against a scar Rei had on her stomach before her hand dipped to Rei’s thighs which elicited a small whine from the cleric who was growing wet from anticipation alone. 

“m-maybe…” Rei replied with a soft whine as her need grew. It had been almost a week since they had the time or energy to do anything in their travels and Rei just needed her Fiance more than anything else. She couldn’t help but completely fall to the other’s desire. 

As much as Khanít wanted to pull Rei onto her face and make a meal of her, she knew she had something more special instore. 

“Pretty thing” Khanít growled, her arm around Rei’s waist pulling away in favor of grabbing Rei’s hair and pulling her into another kiss, not even giving her a moment to adjust before her tongue slipped past her soft lips.

Rei kissed her back with just as much need, whimpering into their kiss as Khanít overtook her senses. She squeezed Rei’s ass hard enough to leave a bruise before moving to her inner thigh, squeezing and teasing closer to her wet cunt, her panties soaked to the touch as her finger brushed against. Rei broke the kiss to let out another shaky moan as Khanít’s thumb pressed against her sensitive clit and gently began to tease her, not on account of the fact she was feeling gentle, just so she could begin over stimulating her. Khanít’s mouth was back on Rei’s neck, her teeth grazing against her pale skin as she marked her again. Her hand went from Rei’s hair to cup her throat, squeezing ever so gently just to feel the hum of her lover’s moan escape. 

“Hey, figure out how to get the rest of this off before I rip it off you” Khanít warned with a grin, tugging on Rei’s bra before her hand returned to her throat. 

“Thanks for the warning this time,” Rei replied with a laugh in her voice, as Khanít had a habit of ripping her clothes off without a second thought. 

She felt Rei’s arms move from around her to complete the demand before Khanít ripped her bra off again. Satisfied, she rewarded the cleric with a bite on her shoulder, her favorite place to mark on account of the fact it was slightly visible, especially if you knew where to look. 

“Ah~” Rei loudly gasped, grinding her hips into Khanít’s touch, silently asking for more. Her bra discarded to the side, she smiled to herself before she reached down and gave Khanít’s ass a squeeze 

“I think you’re overdressed love” Eirei purred as she tugged on the minimal clothing Khanít wore, successfully pulling away Khanít’s animal hide skirt with the belt that kept it in place. 

“Ms. Eirei are you trying to get me naked?” Khanít feigned a gasp, pulling away to look over her fiance’s body. She still had a hard time believing this beautiful creature loved her as much as she did, so much so to accept the armband Rei refused to take off. Even now, left in only her panties and thigh highs, the armband remained clasped around her bicep. The bite mark was blooming on her shoulder and she was blushing over her chest and neck as well, and she wanted to just bury her face in her tits until she forgot how to breathe. Her hand rested in between Rei’s legs, still teasing her clit through the fabric of her panties. 

“Well, I do think its a problem whenever you’re wearing more clothes than me” Rei teased, her hand’s dipping under Khanít’s tank top to squeeze her soft tits, lifting her hands to pull it off her without a moment’s hesitation and tossing it to the side of the room. 

“So we’re even now” Khanít kissed her deeply once more before her fingers moved Rei’s panties’ aside, sending a chill up Eirei’s spine as she was even more exposed now. 

Her breath shaking, Rei shifted forward to kiss Khanít’s neck and down to her chest, hands gently squeezing the barbarian’s tits, finger circling and teasing her nipple as she left a mark of her own on Khanít’s throat. 

“Y-yeah, I just need to leave more of these on you by the time the nights over” Rei bit down just as Khanít did, and while she didn’t have teeth like her lover did, it was enough for Khanít to feel a surge of love in her chest. 

“Thankfully I’m nowhere near finished with you” Khanít smiled widely, dropping her dominance and rolled to the middle of the bed and taking the elf with her, letting out a laugh as she did so. 

Rei let out a surprised yelp but ended up laughing aloud as she did so, ending up underneath the other, her head resting on the pillows as she looked up at her with a smile. Her legs were still spread, her panties pulled aside as slick had begun to run down her inner thighs, her body still in desperate need. Khanít’s tits pressed against Rei’s as she caught her lips in another kiss. Rei’s eyes fluttered shut as she kissed back, parting her lips for Khanít’s tongue, though she reached up and pulled Khanít’s hair free from its ponytail so her hair spilled fully over her back and shoulders. Her fingers ran through her lover's hair as Khanít’s touch dragged down her abs, making Rei’s hips arch up in anticipation as she gasped into their kiss. 

Without warning Khanít slid a finger inside her lover as her thumb pressed against her clit again, the nub even more sensitive than before. Eirei broke their kiss at that moment to let out a loud moan as she tightened around Khanít’s fingers. 

“Fuck-” the cleric’s voice was accented by small gasps as she pushed Khanít’s head down when the orc began to finger fuck her at an increasingly rough pace. 

“Just lay back and enjoy babe” Khanít reassured her with a proudness in her voice. “I’m taking care of you” 

She loved seeing her strong-willed cleric like this, especially knowing she was the one who made her this way whenever she was the first to take control. Though she was thankful Rei never told others how she acted when she was the dominant one, even if she knew it was because Rei loved having that sight all for herself. 

Khanít’s lips dipped down to Rei’s tits as she slid another finger inside, causing Rei to cry out and arch her hips up, allowing Khanít in even deeper. Meanwhile, her tongue darted out to run over one of Rei’s hard nipples, licking and swirling around before taking it into her mouth, biting gently between her teeth. Her free hand played with the other breast, pinching her nipple between her fingers and kneading her soft breasts with a satisfied sigh.

“O-oh gods-” Rei knew Khanít knew every easy weak point she had, which only made her more excited for whenever Khanít took control of her, though she felt herself growing impatient as the thought of whatever surprise Khanít had loomed over her. She knew Khanít wouldn’t be drawing this out so long if there wasn’t a reason to get her so worked up. “Khanít c-can you j-just-” She let out another whine as Khanít’s fingers rubbed against one of her most sensitive spots, making her grind her hips down just wanting something even deeper inside her. “T-tell me what the surprise is-?” Her hand wrapped around Khanít’s wrist, asking her to stop fucking her until she answered. 

Khanít looked into Rei’s golden eyes sparkling with tears of need that pricked the corners and just grinned. 

“Well, remember when you told me you wanted me to bend you over and fuck you like a whore?” Khanít asked, watching Rei’s cheeks light up with a blush at such a lewd memory.

“M-mhm..” Rei averted her gaze out of sheer embarrassment, though she squeezed her thighs together when she felt Khanít begin to pull out. 

“If you let my hand go then I’ll show you something way better than my fingers.” Khanít had that cocky smile on her face when Rei looked back at her, releasing Khanít’s hand from between her legs. 

“A-alright” Rei’s chest rose and fell with a badly needed deep breath as her thighs pressed back together once Khanít pulled away. There was a pool of wetness under her which was a bit embarrassing, but Rei didn’t care to think about as she watched Khanít get off the bed and reach into her backpack, pulling out some kind of leather bag, though she couldn't tell at all what was in it. 

“Close your eyes” Khanít grinned at Rei, who did as she was asked by covering her eyes in the crook of her elbow. 

Rei could hear plenty of rustling and what sounded like metal on leather and was quickly wondering what it could possibly be. She doubted it would be anything like restraints or lingerie, but then she remembered what Khanít had teased her about, filling her up better than her fingers ever did. Rei felt the blush return to her cheeks as her thighs shifted together, still drenched with slick as she grew more and more excited. 

“K-Khanít? Are you ready?” She asked quietly with another shift of her thighs. 

A few moments passed and she felt the bed shift with a change of weight. 

“Now I am, open up.” Khanít’s voice was dripping with pride and Rei couldn't deny she found it incredibly hot. 

Rei opened her eyes and leaned up, turning her head to Khanít who had her knee planted on the side of the bed with her hands on her hips in all her smug glory. Rei’s gaze traveled from Khanít’s grin, down her chest before stopping between her legs. 

“By the divines…” Rei felt her voice catch in her throat as she pressed her thighs together, already feeling herself grow hotter with need. 

“Impressed?” Khanít tossed her hair over her shoulder and angled her leg to the side as if to show off more.

She had a leather harness around her waist, pulled tight around her hip, and standing up between her legs was a rather large, intimidating looking dick made of thick glass. If Rei had been average in height, she doubted her hand would’ve wrapped entirely around its girth, and not to mention its length. Despite her surprise, Rei felt cunt throb with need as she sat up on her thighs, her hand pressed between her legs. 

“Y-you could call it that…” She’d never taken something so big inside of her before. Fingers she was used to, but she had never found the time to find toys to pleasure herself beyond that, even if she had fantasized about it before while she touched herself in her lonesome. She didn’t even think she’d told Khanít how much she wanted to try it since the idea of verbalizing it made her so flustered she could keel over, though it seemed they were even more in sync than she thought. 

Khanít felt a flare of doubt as Rei had yet to react much, her golden gaze transfixed on the new toy. Had she gone too big? Was it too intimidating? What if she had completely guessed wrong and it wasn’t something Eirei even wanted to try. Khanít knew she could always just use it on herself, of course, she was going to but the last thing she wanted was an awkward sex blunder to happen. 

“Rei...?” Khanít hesitated, trying to figure out how she was going to break the tension. 

“Khanít get over here and fuck me already.” Eirei’s mouth was already watering at the onslaught of fantasies she was getting, growing impatient enough to grab Khanít by the wrist and pull her back onto the bed. 

“I have to say that's the best response I think I could’ve gotten” Khanít laughed as she leaned back against the headboard, arms behind her head. Something about having her fake dick made her feel a new surge of horny confidence she intended to act on, though she noticed her lover’s gaze had yet to look away from it as she knelt between Khanít’s spread legs. 

“It...its so big.” Rei swallowed hard as she reached out to touch it. It was entirely smooth and cold to the touch, the cleric almost snatching back her hand at the strange feeling of it before wrapping her fingers around it at the base. It was big even in her hand as she stroked upwards curiously, feeling the realistic details around the head and shaft. Judging by how it compared to the width of her hand, Rei guessed it was about 8-9 inches in length,

“I wanted to make sure it was proportionate, though I can’t say I expected you to be so curious about it.” She chuckled, reaching to tilt Rei’s chin up to look at her. “Almost makes me wish I just found someone to do polymorph.” 

“A-another time then…Though I do wonder how you’re planning to carry that around through our travels” Rei’s cheeks were still bright red as she leaned forward to kiss Khanít, her hips low and close to Khanít’s ‘dick’. Her kiss was completely shy and soft, their breasts pressing together as Khanít cupped her cheek. “I-I’ve never had something so...big inside me…” 

“You’re so cute babe, promise I’ll be gentle with you” Khanít teased with a kiss to Rei’s ear, a sensitive spot that sent a jolt down the cleric’s spine, eliciting a small cute whine. “I can't wait to fill you up with it. Though promise you’ll use it on me sometime.” Khanít chuckled as she was mostly joking despite the fact she really really wanted Rei to do just that. 

“I’ve been thinking about that since the moment I saw it.” Somehow Rei said that without any kind of blush as if it was pure fact. Khanít however flared up with a blush of her own. She didn’t think Rei would be  _ this _ enthusiastic about it off the bat and she remembered she needed to send a prayer someone’s way as a thank you. 

She then watched as Rei shifted back, laying down on her stomach and supporting herself on her forearms, face inches away from her ‘dick’. 

“Rei?” it was Khanít’s turn to swallow, her throat feeling inexplicably dry. 

“If it’s going inside me I...I’m going to get it ready…” Rei took a deep breath as her eyes flickered up to Khanít, pupils dilated wide with need. Khanít then watched Rei part her soft lips, tongue brushing the bottom before she kissed the head of her dick. 

“Fuck-” Khanít felt herself immediately grow wetter as she wished even more than before that it was real. It was like watching a virgin experiment for the first time with the way Rei’s soft pink lips pressed kisses down the head and shaft, her tongue licking down to help slick it in preparation. Though Rei was already wet enough that it would slide in without issue, the experimental ‘blowjob’ only turned her on further. She imagined what it would be like if it was real and she could hear Khanít’s genuine moans as she took her apart with her mouth like she’d done all those times before. Though she would take the shaky breath she heard Khanít let out as she watched her. 

“Fuck you look so hot” Khanít didn’t feel anything physically aside from her horniness skyrocketing from the sight between her legs. Rei’s fingers wrapped around the base of the shaft as she took the head in her mouth, her tongue swirling around the shaft. Rei bobbed her head down just a bit further as her hand slicked it to the base, though it only lasted a few moments before the Cleric pulled off with a small cough. She was blushing bright red. 

“I-I’ll have to practice that more...” She averted her gaze as tears barely pricked the corners of her eyes. 

“Come here-” Khanít didn’t realize how heavily she was breathing before Rei pulled off, and somehow the promise of ‘practice’ drove her even wilder as her hands grabbed Rei’s waist and pulled her back to her. 

Rei gasped before her lips met Khanít’s once more, entering a desperate open mouth kiss as Rei cupped Khanít’s face with both hands as Khanít’s hand bunched up in the back of Rei’s hair. Her other hand held her cock steady as she angled her hips up to rub the slick head between the folds of her dripping cunt. 

Rei gasped and moaned into their kiss as the cool head rubbed hard against her clit, instinctively grinding her hips down for any more friction she could get. Thankfully there was plenty as the detailed cockhead rubbed against the sensitive bundle, only making Rei’s whimpers get louder. With her wetness lubing the glass further, Khanít took the opportunity to grab Rei’s soft ass before she gave a hard slap.

“ _ Shit…”  _ Rei’s voice was trembling as Khanít rubbed against her clit and entrance as if she would slide inside her any moment. With her eyes squeezed tight and the warmth blooming all over her skin, Rei could only imagine how embarrassing she would look when Khanít finally did just that. It wasn’t like Khanít hadn’t seen Rei’s slew of embarrassingly needy faces before, but something about this just made her feel even more conscious. She didn’t think she’d survive if Khanít said something about how cute and fuckable she looked, after all she already felt tears pricking her eyes. 

“W-wait love…” Rei moaned and pulled away from the kiss just enough to speak. “A moment p-please…”

“Something wrong?” Khanít asked with a bit of concern. 

“N-no not at all just…” Rei gulped and looked at the pillows next to them. “Just for this first time I-I don’t think I could take you seeing my face...when you’re first inside me.” 

Khanít’s heart pounded. It really was like Rei was a blushing shy virgin and the thought went right to Khanít’s dick, the thought of ruining this cute innocent priest with her cock. 

“S-so let's do it like this…” Rei pulled out of Khanít’s arms and got onto her stomach with Khanít watching her every move. Her tits pressed against the bed as her arms gathered up the pillows she rested her blushing face against. “From behind...if that’s alright?” she angled her hips up with her thighs almost pressed entirely together as if to entice her further. 

“Fuck yes it is” Khanít immediately shifted to her knees, hovering over Rei’s thighs. She leaned down and pressed a few kisses to the cleric’s back, brushing her hair over to the sides so she could kiss below the nape of her neck. Khanít took a moment to admire the battle scars over her soft skin and the dips and curves of her back muscles, her fingers traveling down her curves to her hips, making Rei shift again impatiently. 

“Khanít p-please just...just get inside me already…” Rei begged, her voice only partially muffled by the pillows. 

“I’ll be gentle” Khanít took hold of Rei’s waist, pulled her up a bit higher before angling in her first thrust. 

“F-fuck!’ Rei exclaimed into the pillow as she felt the first few inches slide inside her tight cunt. The position they were in made the fit snug in itself, but Rei had never had something so thick inside her like this. 

“Eirei you’re- you’re so tight.” Though Khanít couldn’t feel it herself, it was obvious just from the amount of give she could feel as she slid inside. “It’s like you’re a virgin…” 

“It-it feels like I  _ ah! _ ” she was cut off by her own moan as Khanít had begun to gently thrust the first few inches in and out of her tight cunt, the head teasing one of Rei’s sensitive spots causing the cleric to moan into her pillow again. 

“You sound so pretty” Khanít teased again as she shallowly thrust in and out of her lover in a slow rhythm. She felt her slowly loosen up as she went deeper, spreading her further with her thick glass cock. She rolled her hips as her free hand explored up from her hips to teasingly feel her up before she dragged her fingers across the top of Rei’s arm to her hand currently balled up in the pillow. 

“Hey, I’m going to go deeper” Khanít purred in a low voice, taking Rei’s hand in hers in reassurance.

“Mmh-” Rei whined and turned her head to the side to glance up at Khanít and nod before she closed her eyes again. “You-you don’t have to be that gentle...I’ve told you before I’m not...I’m not going to break…” 

“Squeeze my hand twice if it’s too much” Khanít pressed another kiss to her ear before pulling away so she could grab her hips again, taking a deep breath before she thrust her hips sharply, getting a few inches deeper. 

“Khanít!” Rei gasped before it devolved into a shaky moan, her hips moving on their own as Khanít tried to pull out. She felt her walls tighten around Khanít’s cock ensuring the orc wasn’t going anywhere until she fucked her to orgasm. “Khanít please...just fuck me more. I don’t want to feel anything else but you love...” 

It was Rei’s begging that sent Khanít’s self-control over the edge and careening into nonexistence. Hand dropping from her waist she supported herself on the bed as her hips began to move without clear rhythm, her cock fucking her tight cunt deeper with every thrust. The pillow stifled Rei's moans and cries as she hid her face in but they were still loud enough for Khanít to hear her little show. 

“Gods you just beg and whine but you won't even let me see your face when I-hng-take you apart little elf.” Khanít grinned, feeling an animal instinct begin to take over, and the position they were in didn’t help. Her cock was getting deeper with every thrust as she accepted more and more of her in, the cleric even moving her hips back to meet her thrusts as best she could. 

It hurt, but by the gods, it felt amazing as soon as the burning melted away into pleasure as Rei enjoyed being fucked like an animal in heat. She kept her face buried as she dropped Khanít’s hand, deciding caution wasn’t needed when it was starting to feel like this. Khanít used both her free hands to grab the cleric by her hips and pull her up into a more compromising position.

“Come here-” Khanít growled low as Rei was on bent knees now, her hips meeting Khanít’s thrusts as she kept her face hidden. “Eirei I-fuck- I need to hear you…” 

“M-make me…” Rei moaned out, though she knew it was just a challenge for the orc who grinned wolfishly at the prospect. 

Without warning, Khanít grabbed Rei’s hair at the back of her head and pulled her head up off the pillow just as Rei let out a loud cry as Khanít fucked right against the deepest part of her cunt, making her first orgasm snap like a band as warmth washed over her. She felt the need to slam her hand over her mouth, but she had to support herself upright on her palms now. 

“That's more like it.” Khanít grinned in satisfaction as she enjoyed the chorus of desperate moans she could hear now, completely unimpeded by any muffling pillow. Though she still wanted to see whatever faces her fucked out fiance was making. 

“D-don’t stop…” was all Rei could muster as her cum dripped down Khanít’s cock as she kept fucking her almost hilt deep. 

“You should know how good my stamina is” Khanít teased as she dipped her head down to kiss Rei’s exposed shoulder before she bit her in a new spot, sucking a deep bruise into the formerly unmarred flesh. 

Rei felt herself close to orgasm again, though her clit ached to be touched as she was fucked so deeply. She was utterly lost in Khanít’s touch that she felt any lingering shame completely vanish from her senses. It was then she realized how badly she needed to look her lover in the eye.

“Khanít…?” she gasped as she felt Khanít’s hand travel to wrap around her throat. She knew Khanít hadn’t made her look at her because she had asked so shyly beforehand, but her feeling of embarrassment was entirely gone now. 

“Yeah? Khanít squeezed around Rei’s throat ever so slightly, her voice rough from exertion. 

“P-pull out for a moment” 

Khanít obliged, but before she could ask why, Rei gave up on supporting her core and fell to the bed and turned over onto her back, now looking up at Khanít with her warm eyes, pupils blown wide with affection. Her cheeks were soft pink as she smiled softly before reaching up and pulling Khanít back into a needy kiss. 

“Fuck me like this…please love” She purred against Khanít’s lips, parting her legs again with her hands spreading her inner thighs. Her eyes were focused on Khanít, pleading for her to take her again before she had to look away out of another wave of embarrassment. 

Khanít couldn’t believe just how cute she looked. 

“Well since you asked so nicely” Khanít pressed her forehead to Eirei’s and kissed her as she lowered her hips, rubbing the slick cock against her clit before thrusting inside again. 

Rei kept her thighs lifted off the bed as Khanít grabbed the headboard, steadying herself as she fucked Rei deep, filling her up nearly all the way but stopping just short of doing so. Her free hand groped one of Rei’s tits, squeezing roughly and rolling her nipple between her fingers. Rei screwed her eyes shut, trying to keep her breath steady as Khanít fucked her, rolling her hips up as best she could to meet her thrusts as her body burning as another orgasm built in her core. 

Khanít glanced down and watched her cock disappear inside her lover before she looked back to watch Rei’s expressions. Her eyes fluttered as she took small sharp breaths between moans, whispering pleading nothings. Khanít bit her lip, wanting to fuck Rei with all 9 inches, but it seemed like she was already breaking on only 6. 

Khanít watched Rei’s hand brush up her thigh to her cunt where she was fucking her fast and deep, and her breath hitched when she watched the cleric tried spread herself open even more, her finger also pressed against her sensitive abused clit. 

“G-go deeper” Rei’s eyes were dotted with hearts as she moved her hips down as best she could, her thighs still spread open though they were trembling as she tried to keep them there. “Fill me up...as much as you can- like you're trying to get me pregnant.” Rei didn’t even stutter. 

Hearing that made Khanít lose all sense of her self control as her strong hands immediately went to grab Rei’s thighs, forcing them back to spread her deeper as she angled her hips up, pulling out almost the whole way. Rei’s eyes were burning with affection as she watched Khanít’s beastly gaze swallow her whole. Then, Khanít thrust her hips forward. 

The sound Rei let out was like music, her voice gasping then shaking as Khanít buried herself deeper than she had been the entire night, and she wasn’t going to give her a moment's rest before she began to fill her fiance up with the thick cock. Khanít knew it wasn’t real, but she couldn’t get over the idea of Rei getting fucked pregnant by her and her alone. After all, Khanít was a wolf of Hircine, and a wolf needed a mate in life. 

“Like that?” Khanít growled like an animal, biting down on her lip as she watched Rei gasp and moan, struggling to keep her eyes open.

“D-don’t stop...don't you dare stop.” Rei’s hands groped at her chest, teasing her nipples before one hand dropped to her stomach. 

Her hand trailed lower to where she could actually feel how deep Khanít was inside her, how she pounded her mercilessly without a moment's reprieve. She could feel the head fucking against her most sensitive spots, making her curl her toes and arch her back as she came fast and hard, though Khanít refused to slow down. Khanít felt as if she could cum herself from the sight alone, even if her clit had been rubbing against the leather seam of the harness almost the entire time. While the stimulation at first wasn’t enough, the way Rei looked underneath her, begging for her to knock her up by fucking her so deep the hilt of her cock pressed against her clit was enough to push her closer over the ledge. Khanít imagined if she could cum from a real cock instead of this fake one, how she could fill Rei up until she was leaking down her thighs. She imagined her dignified cleric trying to carry herself with the class she always did while she was filled, legs pressed together in an effort to prevent any leaking down her thigh highs. 

“Think about it Eirei. Think about how much I’d fill you up till you can't walk.” Khanít grinned wide “I’d just have to carry you everywhere, but you’d want that wouldn’t you.” Khanít dropped one hand from Rei’s thigh and grabbed the cleric’s wrists before she pinned them over her head against the headboard. She could imagine how deep she was filling her up, maybe even pressed against her womb, and even then Rei’s walls hugged her tight as if they were trying to drain her inside. 

Rei’s mind was overwhelmed, pushed to the point of break while love-drunk on her future wife. The band around her arm was just proof of that, and the reminder made a tear run down Rei’s cheek. Her body was so overstimulated she couldn’t make out if she had cum again, or she was still orgasming. She knew she couldn’t take much more before she was all out sobbing from pleasure. 

“I-I love you Khanít…Fuck I love you so much!” Her voice was strained with love and desire, her lungs gasping for air to try and keep up. 

“I love you too” Khanít smiled warmly, though there was still hunger in her gaze “But promise me you’re mine, I want to hear it.”  
“I’m yours...I’m all yours my darling-AH!” Rei felt her cunt convulse around Khanít, her walls so tight Khanít couldn’t pull out as she was buried deep inside her. “I-I’ll say it as much as you want... I’m yours, I’m your wife…” the small, sober part of her mind wanted to cry from happiness at being wanted the way Khanít wanted her, forever and unconditionally. A moment later more tears were rolling down her flushed cheeks. 

“I love you Eirei” Khanít dipped her lips down to Rei’s neck, pressing kisses to her throat and chest. “My mate…my future” She knew she was going to make sure nothing hurt her, not now and not ever. 

“Kiss me…” Rei’s voice was almost gone from her moans and cries, they definitely owed whoever their neighbor was an apology. Her lips kissed red and raw pouted as she begged Khanít for just one more kiss. 

Khanít’s thumb wiped away the tears that had rolled down her cheeks before she cupped Rei’s face and kissed her gently. Rei relaxed just enough for Khanít to give a few more lazy thrusts as they remained locked against each other, Rei moving her hands from the headboard to wrap around her lover as if she was loath to let her go. 

With one last sharp thrust of her hips, Rei sobbed into their kiss as she came for a fifth time, her body aching and sensitive to the touch now, and she still almost protest as Khanít pulled out, her cock resting against Rei’s soft stomach as she kissed her through her last orgasm. Khanít’s hand wrapped around her waist as Rei let her thighs down, shuffling against the bedsheet they had ruined for the night. Khanít relaxed and slumped against Rei, her lips falling from the other woman as she rested her head against Rei’s chest. Where she laid her head was the perfect spot for her to hear her lover's pounding heartbeat. 

“So, how was that?” Khanít asked with a laugh after a few minutes of coming down from their high and catching their breath. 

“I...don’t think...I can walk tomorrow” Rei replied, her arm hugged snuggly around Khanít as she held her and her fingers running through the orc’s beautiful black hair. “I’ll...I’ll reward you tomorrow morning…” She rubbed her back with the tip of her finger with a feather-like touch, sending a chill up Khanít’s spine. 

“Can’t wait.” She chuckled “But I think we both need to get to sleep.” She used one hand to undo the harness, shifting as little as she could to pull it off her and leaving it somewhere at the foot of the bed. 

She didn't hear Rei respond, but it only took a glance at her sleeping lover's face to figure out why. Khanít smiled and gathered the sleeping elf in her arms, managing to pull the covers of the bed over them creating a den of warmth around them. Khanít gave her future wife one more kiss on her forehead before she closed her eyes and drifted off, dreaming that they would in fact reach a time where they could settle down without a single worry. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked this! Writing these two girls is super fun and I'd love it if y'all checked out my other works or leave any feedback! Thanks again for checking me out :)


End file.
